Slash Down
by Agent Oranage
Summary: like "The Condemed" sp? but with slashers, lots of slashers, huge crossover but i like jason so its here, please rr, new chap
1. Chapter 1

Jason awoke with a jolt, his breathing was short and heavy. His eyelids ripped open by reaction, he regretted it quickly because of the immense pain that followed. He was sitting in a metal folding chair, both of his arms pulled out tightly and held in place by chains attached to the walls. After he stomped his feet thunderously a few times he had a good visual of the room, three stone walls, and one metal door, like a prison gate. There was also a wooden table in front of him, with something on it, maybe a computer or television. When he finally noticed how cold the room was, the television flicked on.

"Hello, I want to play a game. This game is simple, last man standing. In this game there will be a lone winner and 11 losers. There shall be no ties, no second place, AND NO runner-up, THERE WILL BE NO COMPRIMISES! And what is a game with out prizes? The victor of this match will be transported back to their original location. Currently there is a harmless microchip in your cerebral cortex, any attempt to remove it will result in absolute paralysis, even for those who are more or less immortal. In addition, going out of game bounds will have you tele-ported back to this room, along with a 10,000 volt shock.

The binds that hold you will soon be released, after which, go to the table in front of you that displays your weapons. Hold them dearly. Outside of the door behind you is an island with varying terrains, more weapons, ammunition, and many death traps of my own design. Last but not least, your opponents. You and your enemies are a mix of good and evil killers, but killers none the less. I am on this island as well, an introduction is well over due, my name is Jigsaw, your game master and host.

The choice is yours... kill or be killed. Good luck.

Oh and did I mention 2,000 blood thirsty zombies? "

Just as his host promised, the chains on his wrists sprung off. He gently rubbed his sore spots and stood up to the table and selected his dear weapon, a one and one sixth meter long sheathed machete. He immediately attached to his waist and unsheathed his blade and assessed its beauty. Once he was finished, he stabbed it through the television screen as a way of saying "I'm coming for you.". He tossed the chair out of his way and proceeded though the now open prison gate to a simple wooden door. Jason kicked it dead center with so much force its hinges broke off enabling it to fly outside. The environment was a dense north-western forest. It had many pine and fir trees, with some oaks spread about. A light snow fell, with no more than 3 centimeters layered on the ground. His holding cell was bunkered into a small hill, with short untamed grass covering it. He listened to tell if he was being stalked, nothing, it was though this whole damed place was dead. He wore large combat boots with baggy, torn, and faded dark blue painter jeans. He had finger-tip-less black gloves, a long black military coat, with a hunters jacket underneath. inside of his black hood he wore a grimy hockey mask. At the current moment Jason was blind, due to his last skirmish with a teenager on his territory. She had gotten his mask off and slashed his face from temple to temple with an electrical cable. His other senses would have compensate, for he was out for blood.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is a really nice hoodie" Ash kept on thinking (even though there were much more pressing things to ponder). His captor must have placed this relatively thin dark blue thermal hoodie on him, for he had never seen it before. While he wandered through the forest he had his chainsaw-for-a-hand turned off and his "boomstick" slung over his shoulder. Ever since that fateful night in the cabin, Ash had grown accustomed to combat, but he could not shake the feeling that this was on a much larger scale. Like Necromicon X Mortis proportions. "Although, if you're a hammer, everything is a nail, I suppose," he thought, and in this case, he was the hammer, and Necromicon evil was the nail. He truly didn't know if he would prefer college and working for a super store, than thwarting demons and saving the world. As he walked his rural path, he wondered about his host and his "other players". "Who is this Jigsaw any way? What is his deal? How powerful are my opponents? And what was it he said about "more or less immortal?" Those were a few of the questions he asked him self. Soon he found himself becoming paranoid-every noise he heard made him look over his shoulder, and every time- nothing. But this time, it looked like his paranoia had finally paid off: he caught a glimpse of someone ducking behind a tree.

Ash decided to play dumb. After a few more steps he veered off coarse and went into the bush Soon enough he heard his stalker come in slowly after him. Ash saw that he was puzzled figuring out what happened to Ash's tracks. This follower wore a ripped sweater underneath a frayed pair of overalls, and carried some kind of scythe. He also had some strange mask, like a tattered plastic frown, with big, black, hallow eyes. Then all of a sudden the masked man turned to see Ash in the bramble, and just as quickly an iconic sound erupted from Ash's wrist. The chainsaw had started up.

Ash pulled his arm up ands threw it down so fast "Masky" had almost no reaction time. Masky dropped down right below Ash's chain, and unfortunately for Ash his saw was now stuck in a thick branch. Masky quickly sprung up and sliced into Ash's side and kicked him in the back. As he prepared to go for the kill, Ash got free and smacked Masky on to a nearby frozen pond. Ash darted after his assailant, careful not to slip. Masky had slid a good 5 meters before halting, and when as Ash had reached him, he promptly kicked him in the shin. While Masky got up, Ash heard something approaching, loud, and lots of it. "Dammit", he thought, "the zombies". Ash soon felt Masky's shoulder slam into he ribs, then he felt his back knock against the ice. "You will remember the name Leslie Vernon forever!" Ash's opponent shouted as he brought his scythe right next to Ash's head. Thankfully, Leslie had missed, giving Ash time to get up and briefly see his scared face and neck. Then he ran as fast as he could to the oak tree and got to the top of it. Leslie cocked his head as a questioning look. Then Ash noticed the horde of zombies jumping from the bank on the river leading to the pond the the bed, with soiled clothes, and bloody, rotting skin. "They are fast" he thought. Then he pulled out his sawed-off shotgun and aimed it at the ice, and delivered a shot that cracked the ground under Vernon. It sent him into the freezing cold water, just in time for the horde to pull him out and start their feeding.

Ash frowned at the brutal site, but he knew he had gotten one step closer to getting off this rock. He now had a new agenda, finding out who that hot blond was, he was now staring at.


End file.
